


Misspoken

by Arya3610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya3610/pseuds/Arya3610
Summary: Dean and Cas are having a lighthearted argument when Dean has a slight slip of the tongue.





	Misspoken

“But I need it!” Dean argued, laughing with his boyfriend. He did not need that mug, and he knew it.

 

“No, Dean, you do not need a $30 coffee mug.” Castiel shot him an amused look. It was pretty obvious Dean was not fooling anyone. “I don’t care what it says. You need to spend your money like a rational adult.”

 

“Excuse you, I am a great example of a mature, rational idiot.” Dean’s face paled as he realized what he just said.

 

Castiel turned around slowly, grin on his face. “You’re a what?”

 

“I- “

 

“You’re a what now, Dean?”

 

“I said- “

 

“What did you say?”

 

Dean groaned and buried his head in his hands. “I didn’t.”

 

“You _did_.” Castiel laughed loudly and sat next to Dean on his bed. “You _did_.”

 

Dean pushed Cas over, smiling despite himself. “Okay, okay, laugh it up.”

 

“Oh, I plan to.” Castiel was still giggling to himself, now lying on his back in Dean’s bed. “Rational idiot.” He repeated quietly to himself before bursting into laughter again.

 

Dean sighed but couldn’t help his grin as he flopped down next to Cas. “Like you’ve never made a mistake before.”

 

Cas turned his head and hummed before reaching down and linking their fingers. “Sure I have. And you laughed at me, remember?” His eyes were twinkling, damn it. “Turnabout is fair play, my dear.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but was still smiling. “Okay, babe.”

 

Castiel was still chuckling.

  
Dean leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I still love you, you know.”

 

“Oh, really?” Castiel snickered. “Is this one of those decisions you made as a mature, rational idiot?”

 

“You know, I’m starting to think so.” Dean childishly stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and raised their joined hands to kiss the back of Dean’s. “I love you, too.” He snorted in laughter. “Idiot.”

 

Dean groaned, laughing through the sound. “I am never going to live this down, am I?”

 

“Of course not.” Cas grinned at him, eyes crinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was cute? 
> 
> I hope you liked it, even if it wasn't! :) Please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! arya3610.tumblr.com


End file.
